Stamping-die presses are widely utilized in the manufacturing field. Stamping-die presses are typically configured to work in conjunction with various conveyors arranged to transport stamped parts from the press to a collection area. Some stamping-die presses may be adapted to store a conveyor inside the press assembly.
Stamping-die presses often include tandem pull-out, or extendable, conveyors which are mounted on the stamping die. As a result of being, mounted on the die, such an extendable, conveyor typically becomes an integral part of the die assembly for purposes of die changeover, i.e. its installation and removal. As part of the die, an extendable conveyor may be conveniently stored within the stamping press when the die is idle and be extended when the die is in use. During press set-up a die setter generally extends the conveyor from inside the press die and positions the conveyor on a wheeled support stand, thus providing a transfer path for stamped parts from the press to a part collection area.
Because an extendable conveyor is an integral part of the die, however, set-up and knock-down of the conveyor and the die cannot be performed concurrently, thus requiring more time to be spent daring die changeover. Due to the space constraints, storing an extendable conveyor inside the press may drive a snug fit between the conveyor and the die rails. Consequently, tight clearance between the conveyor and the die may hinder access to the die and complicate die changeover. Additionally, such a tight clearance may cause significant friction and resistance during extension and/or retraction of the conveyor. Furthermore, depending on its length, an extendable conveyor may require an anti-tip mechanism, i.e. an arrangement to resist conveyor lean and collapse, built into its structure. A built-in anti-tip mechanism may make set-up of the conveyor complex and unwieldy. However, once set-up, such an extendable conveyor structure may still be prone to sagging due to insufficient rigidity.
All the foregoing complications with the set-up of a stamping die employing an extendable conveyor may drive an increase in the die changeover cycle-time. Typically, however, die changeover cycle time is a critical factor in the manufacturing facility's efficiency metric.